The Lonely Battlefield
|image=Gw-ep33-lonely-battlefield.jpg |english=The Lonely Battlefield |kanji=孤独な戦場 |romaji=Kodoku na Senjou |episode=33 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=November 24, 1995 |english airdate=April 19, 2000 }} The Lonely Battlefield is the thirty-third episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on November 24, 1995 and North America on April 19, 2000. Synopsis Quatre plays the piano in the Sanc Kingdom Institution. Noin applauds him. Quatre continues to worry about Trowa and blames himself for what happened. Noin tells him that the battle is intensifying between the Treize Faction and Romafeller. Downstairs, Heero studies computer data. The narrator explains how Operation Nova is getting results by oppressing the people on Earth. Carriers start to descend to Earth, but are destroyed by Zechs in the Tallgeese. The remaining ship sends out Virgos, but he destroys them and the carrier too. Tallgeese descends into the Peacemillion, a giant spacecraft. Zechs talks to Howard inside and tells him to tune up Tallgeese, which is resonding slow. Howard tells him that Zech's abilities are surpassing that of the Tallgeese. On Barge, Tsubarov informs Duke Dermail about Zechs appearing in space as Miliardo Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom. Dermail says members of the Romafeller Foundation are beginning to support the Sanc Kingdom, so it must be destroyed soon. Their next target is Luxemborg, the headquarters of the Treize Faction. Relena meets Heero on a park bench. She wonders why he hasn't left yet. Dorothy interrupts, giving Relena an invitation from the Romafeller Foundation . It says they want her to enlighten them on pacifism. Relena decides to go, and is accompanied by Dorothy. Before she goes, Relena makes Heero promise to not leave without telling her first. Heero breaks his promise and departs in Wing Gundam. He refuses to let Quatre come, and says Quatre can't afford to die until Trowa is found. Heero leaves and Quatre informs Noin of this when she arrives soon after. In space, tons of carriers approach Earth. Zechs talks to Howard on the Peacemillion and heads out in Tallgeese. The Virgos attack, but the Tallgeese is too powerful, and it wipes out multiple carriers with a single attack. Tsubarov orders the carriers to ignore Zechs and head to Earth. Dorothy brings Relena to a room with many members of the Romafeller Foundation. Dorothy then leaves. Relena talks to the various members about the benefits of pacifism and thinks the Romafeller Foundation should seek peaceful objectives. Duke Dermail says the Sanc Kingdom is hypocritical, and shows her pictures of Zechs attacking Mobile Dolls in Tallgeese. Relena denies that Zechs is her elder brother Miliardo since Miliardo is a peace loving individual who would never use a Mobile Suit. She also says he has nothing to do with the Sanc Kingdom. Dorothy watches the meeting on her computer. Relena leaves with Pagan. In space, Tallgeese continues to fight, but many carriers reach the Earth. They release Virgos which easily demolish the Treize Faction Mobile Suits. Heero shows up in Wing Gundam to help. Quatre tells Noin that he's staying in the Sanc Kingdom to protect Relena, and they leave in 2 Taurus Mobile Suits. Meanwhile, Mobile Dolls attack Relena's car. It crashes into a tree, seriously injuring Pagan. The Dolls are about to kill Relena when Noin and Quatre come to the rescue. Pagan is placed in an ambulance which departs. Relena wonders if pacifism is hopeless, but Quatre reaffirms her belief in it. Meanwhile, Heero is surrounded by Virgos, seriously outmatched. He gets contacted by Treize, who tells him to not give up and that he can't die yet. Staff *'Script: 'Akemi Omode *'Unit Director: 'Tetsuya Watanabe *'Animation Director: 'Shinichi Sakuma, Hitoshi Waraya